


Soldier

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance Angst, Langst, M/M, Songfic, everyone is stressed, lance is a bad bitch, shiro angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A songfic (my first ever( requested on my tumblr for Shance. Trapped in a Galra prison, they have only minutes to decide who will be sacrificed to the arena.





	Soldier

I’d never heard this song until you sent this ask but here u go! I hope you like it! I’ve never done a songfic and I know this is so insanely cheesy but I hope it’s okay <3

* * *

 

_**Where did all the people go?  
They got scared when the lights went low.** _

Lance didn’t know how long that they’d been in the Galra prison cell for. There were no windows to the outside, only a small, gated hole that served as their access to the meager amounts of food and water that he and Shiro were allowed each night.

_**I’ll get you through it nice and slow,**   
**When the world’s spinning out of control.** _

“Next time a soldier comes in; that’s when we’ll jump them and escape,” Lance whispered. “Or… or I’ll ask for a bathroom break, and try to find a way out from there.”

“Lance,” Shiro said calmly, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. We’ve just got to wait for the others to rescue us.”

“I  _can’t_ wait any longer,” he borderline whined. “We’re going to die in here, aren’t we?” he asked, his breath hitching. “We’re gonna die in here before anyone rescues us, and they’re just gonna find our bodies here, dead, and the universe is gonna be doomed because Voltron won’t have anyone to lead, and–”

Shiro stopped him with a kiss on his forehead. “Come on, Lance, my love. Just breathe. We’ll get out of this. We always do, right?”

_**Afraid of what they might lose**   
**Might get scraped or they might get bruised.** _

A loud clanging sound turned their attention to the door of the prison. Someone was entering through the main door, not the side one that the guards used.

_**You could beg them, what’s the use?**   
**That’s why it’s called a moment of truth.** _

“Paladins,” Prince Lotor drawled, “Welcome. Are you enjoying your stay?” He didn’t pause to allow an answer and laughed at his own joke, then sighed. “Well, that’s enough fooling around. I’m sure you want to know why I’ve graced you two with my presence.”

“This guy can’t be serious,” Lance muttered, earning a sharp elbow in his side from Shiro. 

“It’s time for the arena,” he continued. “You, Black paladin, have some experience with that, no?” 

Shiro set his jaw and nodded once, briskly.

“You’re something of a legend around here. The people will be so excited to have you back.” He turned his attention to Lance, smirking deviously. “On the other hand, they might go equally wild to have fresh meat in the arena, especially as  _choice a cut_  as you.” Shiro’s arm shot over Lance’s chest protectively, but Lance pushed it aside. He thought of a thousand things to say or do, racking his brain for one possibility that wouldn’t get them both killed. He could beg for their lives. He could beg to be released, or he could fight back. Instead, he waited for what Lotor would say next.

_**You’re thirsty, I’ll be rain,**   
**You get hurt, I’ll take your pain.** _

“So, which one of you will I have the pleasure of playing with tonight?” he asked.

“Me,” Shiro and Lance said at the same time.

__**I know you don’t believe it,**   
**But I said it and I still mean it.**   
**When you heard what I told you,**   
**When you get worried I’ll be your soldier.**

“Lance, please,” Shiro reasoned, “I’m stronger than you are. I’ve been through this before; I can handle it.”

“Exactly, you’ve  _been through this before_. You’ve done this once. I’m not going to let you go through this again.”

Every time Shiro woke up from a panicked nightmare, Lance held him, promising that he wasn’t back in that place and he never would be ever again. Lance would protect him. Lance would keep him safe. He’d already halfway broken that promise; he couldn’t shatter it the rest of the way. Shiro couldn’t take it, no matter what he said.

_**Funny when times get hard,**   
**At the last moment when you’re supposed to charge,** _

”Two eager volunteers to play my game,” Lotor said, clapping his hands, “how exciting! Well, unfortunately, the choice was an illusion all along. I already knew who I would choose. The return of the Black Paladin is going to be the biggest news in the history of the game. Stand up.”

_**Oh, they feel their feet getting cold.**   
_ **_Trying to be still like a stone._ **

Shiro stood and Lance didn’t miss the slight tremble in his hands, which he shoved in his pocket as if he knew Lance was watching them. One step toward the door of the cell, then two. Lance silently slid off one of his shoes, feeling the freezing rock below his bare foot.

__**I know you don’t believe it,**   
**But I said it and I still mean it,**   
**When you heard what I told you,**   
**When you get worried I’ll be your soldier.**

At the last moment, Lance knocked Shiro as hard as he could with his armored shoe, hitting him square in the head hard enough to knock him unconscious. He whispered an apology under his breath before looking at Lotor with more confidence than he felt.

“Shiro won’t be doing any fighting tonight,” he said, “so unless you want to cancel your game thingy, you’re going to have to settle for me.”

_**My aim is so true,**   
**I wanna show you,** _

”Spunk,” Lotor mused, “Someone will have to beat that out of you.”

It’s not spunk. Lance wasn’t fighting to prove he could, or to spite Lotor, or to win the game.

_**I’ll try forever,**   
**I’m never gonna say “surrender.”** _

Lance cried out against another blow to his ribs, some of which were surely broken by now. 

“The Black paladin is awake and requesting to replace you,” Lotor announced, “Blue paladin. Do you forfeit?”

**_When you get worried I’ll be your soldier._ **

Lance was fighting for love.

"No," he snarled out, rising to his feet.


End file.
